New Year's Kiss
by LittleMissFangirler
Summary: Sam Winchester hates New Year's. Gabriel wishes he could change the hunter's mind.


**This is a second part to my one-shot, "Christmas Morning" although not necessary, I would recommend reading that one before this. Thank you!**

"Sammy, what are we doing for New Year's Eve?" Gabriel lay his head on his fiancé's chest.

"I don't know. I've never really celebrated it." Sam shrugged.

"Why not? It seems like Dean is a pretty big fan." Gabriel questioned, sitting up.

"I've never understood the point of celebrating the sun rotating the sun once more. Really, it's just another day that people make a big deal."

"But you love all the other holidays." The angel raised an eyebrow.

"Just, I don't have the best memories. Can we just drop it?" Sam begged.

"Of course."

 **Later**

"Dean, how come Sam hates New Year's?" Gabriel asked the elder hunter.

"I'm not sure. I never pryed." Dean sat, sipping his beer.

"Well, what did you do to celebrate when you two were younger?"

"Nothing. Once I hit sixteen, I had a fake ID and went to the bars with our dad. After a couple years of that, I went out on my own. Usually, I just got super drunk and," Dean's voice faltered, "left Sammy home alone. Crap, how didn't I realize it before?"

"What?" Gabriel was lost.

"We never left Sam alone on holidays except for New Year's and um, one year when I was nineteen and Sam was fifteen, I went out drinking on my own. I got home, beyond smashed, and Sammy was sitting in his bed, crying, with a bloody nose and black eye. I asked him what had happened, and he said he and dad had gotten in a fight. God, I'm so stupid." Dean held his head in his hands.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm gonna fix it." The archangel promised.

 **New Year's Eve: 8:00pm**

"Come on, Sam. We're heading out." Gabriel approached the younger man and handed him a suit. "Wear this."

"Where are we going?" Sam questioned.

"You'll see." A small smile met the shorter man's lips.

Sam groaned, but obediently changed into the suit. With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel had transported them both to a club. The music was deafening, and they were surrounded by sweaty club goers. Gabriel was also clad in a suit, with a red shirt on underneath instead of Sam's white one.

"What are we doing here? Where are we?" Sam shouted in Gabriel's ear.

"We're hear to have some fun! Come on, we have some people to see." Gabriel grabbed the hunter's hand and dragged him toward the bar. "What do you want, honey?"

"Just a beer."

"Your best kind, please." Gabriel told the bartender.

"Sam?" A happy voice sounded from behind him. He turned around.

"Garth?"

"It's been too long! Come on, bring it in." Garth wrapped his arms around the tall man. "It's good to see you. I'm so glad Gabe called me!"

"How do you know Garth?" Sam asked, bewildered.

"You're not the only hunter I've ran into, Sammy. But wait, there's more. Two barstools down, do they look familiar?"

Sam searched the bad, and his eyes landed on four very familiar faces.

"No."

"Yes." Gabriel retorted.

"How?"

"Just took a couple phone calls. Go say hi." Gabriel urged his love. Sam stroke over and tapped one of the men on the shoulder. He looked shocked before he hugged Sam.

"Sam, it's been years, what the hell happened to you?" Erin asked him. Erin, Maria, Rachel, and Cory had all been close friends of his from Stanford.

"After Jess died, I couldn't really stand being there anymore. I had some family stuff to deal with, and a bunch of stuff happened." The man shrugged, not quite sure how else to explain the last decade.

"What brings you to California, then?" Rachel questioned, curiously.

"Um, my fiancé." Sam blushed.

"You're engaged? Where is she?" Maria grinned, looking around.

"Uh, he's over there. His name is Gabriel." Feeling the cue, Gabriel strode over and wrapped an arm around Sam's waist.

"Is he talking about me again?" The angel teased cheekily. The group was surprised, but didn't ask questions.

"It's so good to see you again, Sam. I'm really happy for you." Cory told him.

 **11pm**

"It's time for us to head out, babe." Gabe whispered in Sam's ear.

"Why?"

"I have a couple more stops before midnight." He explained.

"Um, I guess we have to go, you guys." Sam rubbed his neck, awkwardly.

"Oh, come on, stay around for the ball drop." The group begged the couple.

"Sorry, guys, I've already made plans for this one." The group grumbled, but calmed after Sam passed out his number. The pair left, and once again, Gabriel snapped his fingers and transported them.

Suddenly, they stood in a warehouse.

"Okay, explain this one for me." San laughed.

"You don't remember? You Winchester boys trapped me in a ring of holy fire, right here." Gabriel stood in the middle of the room.

"This is it?" Sam's lips twitched into a smile.

"Yep, you two really pissed my off."

"Yeah, but we got you to stop being afraid, didn't we?" Sam approached.

"I guess you did. It wasn't all bad, not at all." Gabriel stood on his tiptoes to kiss his hunter.

"So, where to next?"

Gabriel smiled and snapped his fingers.

 **11:30pm**

They were in a field.

"What's so special about this field?" Sam grinned widely.

"Nothing. I just needed some room, and I've always been fond of Washington." Gabriel explained.

"Room for what?"

With wide eyes, Sam witnessed a sight that very few humans had ever seen. Gabriel's golden wing s uncurled and reached towards the heavens. The sight was so stunning, Sam couldn't draw his eyes away.

"Want to go for a flight?" Gabriel popped a chocolate in his mouth and smiled.

"Yes." Sam whispered.

In an instant, Gabriel had wrapped his arms around the hunter and shot up into the sky.

"Hold on tight." The angel flew them above the field and towards the city. They passed the Space Needle, and over snow covered mountain tops. For the longest time, they soared. Finally, Gabriel lowered them to the earth.

"Thirty seconds until midnight." The angel checkers his watch.

"That was amazing, Gabe." Sam told him, breathlessly.

"I thought you'd like it." Gabriel took his love's hands. "Twenty seconds."

"You're beautiful." Sam blushed.

"You're better. Ten seconds. Count with me?" Gabriel asked.

"Nine, eight, seven, six..."

They pulled in closer.

"Four, three, two, one."

The pair met in the middle. Gabriel wrapped his wings around the hunter as they kissed. After a minute, they pulled apart.

"Gabe?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"I don't hate New Year's anymore." Sam confessed.

"I'm glad." The archangel smiled, softly.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
